The Pain That Comes With Fatherhood
by DancinThroughLife
Summary: Dean lost his wife, he turned to drinking. Dean lost his daughter, he turned to his dad. Sam was there all along, but Brook was lost without her mom and dad. How the hell was she going to deal now?
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** The Pain That Comes With Fatherhood

**Rated- **T

**Warning- **Possible Character Death – Spoilers…uhhh season 1?

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it…yes incredibly sad…I know

**Summary- **Post Devil's Trap Dean can't handle being alone after the crash and realizes that he truly doesn't want the life he has. Sammy was always the one to have the life, the family, but now Dean has a 16yr old and finds out first hand about the pain that comes with fatherhood.

**Authors Note-** :anything written like this is a thought: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1-**

Pain…pain was all her could feel as he sat in the back of the mangled Impala. He could tell that he was pretty messed up without even opening his eyes, but a warm hand on his cheek brought him out of the familiar darkness Dean had been in.

"Dean?" a soft female voice asked, "Dean honey, wake up…" Dean could hear her and feel her, but he couldn't get his eyes to open. "Come on, son…open your eyes…" the voice pleaded.

:Mom…Mom's here: Dean tried so hard to make his eyes open so that he could look at his mother, but he truly didn't have the strength. She saw his eye lids flutter a bit, but they stopped when her oldest realized that he couldn't do it.

"Dean, are you quitting on me? I know you can do it…open them!" she coaxed. When Dean was younger, she had noticed that he hated being called a quitter and would try 10x harder to do something if Sam or his father called him that.

:Quitter? Hell No: He tried once more and they opened a little, but when they saw his mother's piercing blue they opened wide.

"Hey sweetheart…" Mary said as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Hey mom…" he replied weakly.

"Dean, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

He nodded his head slightly as his eyes lazily slipped shut. "No Dean, you can't go to sleep now, you need to stay awake…stay with me!"

His green eyes opened again, but seemed to be missing the usual brightness they had, "Yeah" he whispered.

"I need you to hold on, Sammy and Dad are going to be okay…but you-I need you to be strong Dean, strong for Sammy. Can you do that for me?" she asked, feeling like she was talking to the four year old she once knew.

"Yeah…"

"Dean, you have so much inside of you to give to this world. I would hate to see you waste it on this demon. Let down the defenses that you have and let someone into your heart…let someone in like you let Sammy. You are going to make a great husband, Dean…remember that for me."

"Yeah mom," Dean told her, doing his best to stay focused on her.

"Good, now you can sleep, but remember that you have so much left…I love you Dean, Sam too!" she said as she began to fade away.

"Bye mom…" he answered weakly as he gave back into the darkness from which his mother had saved him. He no longer felt any pain…he never really felt anything after she left.

He hadn't realized that it was over a week later, but an incessant beeping was driving him nuts. He felt someone grab his had, for the first time since his mother left Dean felt something: why did it have to be a pinch:

Dean's eyes slowly opened to see a nurse starting a new IV in his left hand. : Pretty cute: he thought, but that changed when she looked up at him. Kyan, as her name tag read, was absolutely beautiful. She had crystal blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She looked to be very fit and hr long dirty-blonde waves fell down over her shoulders to her mid back.

He saw her eyes light up when she noticed that he was staring back at her and smiled, "Mr. Winchester, I am so happy to see you awake! My name is Kyan, I'm your nurse."

: Her smile, oh my god:"Hi…" he said hoarsely. "Sam?"

"Oh, your brother, you want me to go get him, I can finish this off later?"

"No, you can finish first" he told her as he closed his eyes again.

"That brother of yours is a really devoted guy. We practically had to force feed him to make him eat. He refused to leave your side until we told him that it would be better for him to be sitting by your side rather than in the bed next to you…"

"That runs in our family…" Dean laughed, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, I'm fine…" he bluffed.

"Yeah, it does run in the family." She said walking out the door with a small smile on her face.

Dean was laying there self-examining his wounds when a shaggy head popped into the doorway.

"Dean! You're AWAKE!" Sam said happily as he made his way over to his big brother's bed. "How ya' feeling?"

"Not bad…" Dena bluffed again.

"Hah! Yeah right dude. I know it hurts, but just let it go for a while."

"Let what go?"

"Stop trying to be a hard ass, admit that it hurts, Kyan won't care!"

"What?" Dean asked, prying his eyes from the bandages on his chest to his brother's face.

"Kyan, you want to seem all tough for her. Granted you don't really know her, but she has been giving you sponge baths for the past week and a half."

"WHAT!" Dean said more surprised.

"She said that even with all the bruising and bandages, that you are cute…"

"Yeah right, now can we get back to me Sammy? What happened?"

Sam laughed at his brother's slight self absorbed attitude and told his about the crash.

"YOU KILLED MY CAR!"

"Dean, it all happened so fast and I didn't even see the semi coming towards us and it was dark…and I was-"

"Sam, I'm kidding…" Dean laughed, feeling the same pain he had when he first tried to laugh.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah-" he started, but seeing the face his younger brother made forced him to change his mind. "No, not really. What the hell happened to me?"

"The demon basically tried to rip your heart out from the inside. Screwed up a bunch of ribs, a lung, that's why you can't laugh. You dislocated your shoulder and have a minor concussion."

"What about you Sammy?" he asked, seeing the bandage on Sam's upper arm and the series of butterfly bandages up the right side of his face.

"Just some stitches, a sprain, and a concussion. I'm fine and Dad is good too before you ask…He's gone Dean."

"Wait! If you said he was okay, then how is he gone!"

"He left Dean. Said to give this to you and that you would understand."

Dean tried to sit up to read the contents of the envelope his brother gave him, but let out an unwanted whimper of pain.

"Dean, I'm going to go talk to your doctor, see if we can get that morphine drip upped…"

"Thanks Sam," Dean answered his little brother as Sam helped him to sit up.

"Be right back!"

"Take your time…"

Sam got the message; Dean wanted the time to read the note alone and decided to take the long way to the nurses' station.

**A/N- more coming…hope you like it… Read and Review, as always…! **

**All my love (that is reserved for those of you who review)**

**Claire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-** Here is chapter two! YAY! This is the last of the prewritten stuff I have, so posts are gonna take a little longer…very sorry! Any-who, I have a question, but it involves me telling a little secret, but oh well…I need help deciding what Dean's daughter's, yes daughter's, name is going to be, so pick which one you like and I will go with that…1. Vanessa (Nessa for short) 2. Tyler (Tye for short) or 3. Brooke (B for short) Ill be keeping tab, so REVIEW! I see 6 people have this story alerted…so you all know where the little purple button is! Thanks a bunch…here is chapter two! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2-**

The letter,

_Dean,_

_Son, I don't really know how to say how sorry I am about what happened at the cabin. How could I have been so weak and let it hurt you! I should have been able to stop it, but I wasn't and I almost lost you!_

_I left Dean, Sammy and you are going to be fine, but I can't live like this…knowing that the demon is still out there. I don't want to put either of you in more danger than I already have, so I am going by myself._

_If you can, Dean, listen to your mother and do what she told you. Yes…I saw her with you and heard every word she said. Mary loves you and your brother so much and because of her I now see something I never really did before. Your mother knew the importance of family and now I know that I was wrong to raise you both like this, I'm sorry. You both deserve to have families of your own and all that you have left to give to the world, Dean, shouldn't be wasted on me and my need for revenge. _

_So please Dean, don't follow me. I could never and will never forgive myself for hurting you and if you won't do it for me, do it for Sammy. He needs you there to tell him that it is okay to move on, he listens to you Dean. I have arranged it all for you, so you don't have to worry._

_A week after you read this letter, give the other note to your brother. It is a letter written from the Chief of Police in Milwaukee, saying that my dead body was found and sent to Lawrence where Missouri took care of everything. Hopefully that will help him give it up and start a new life somewhere else. There is money in an account that is set aside for the two of you for when I die, you can use it now for anything: school, homes, or food._

_Just know, Dean, that there is nothing left for you, either of you, to do with me and it is time to start the life your mother and I have always dreamed of for you. Settle down and start a life of your own and please Dean, be happy for yourself._

_As much as I never showed or told you, Dean, I love you so much, too much to be expressed in words. I love both of you so much, I am so sorry for messing with your lives and I pray to God that you can both let this all go and forget about me._

_I'll be thinking of you,_

_Dad_

"Mr. Winchester?" Kyan said as she slowly entered the room to give Dean another shot of morphine.

"Dad?" Dean sighed as he brushed away the tears he hadn't noticed had fallen.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I can come back later…"

"No, it's okay…just got a note from my dad…" he told her.

"Yeah, Sam told me that he left. I'm sorry." She said as she injected the morphine into his IV port.

"Thanks" he said, letting the drug's warmth rush over him, calming all of his screaming nerves.

"I must say, it's definitely kinda weird seeing you awake and all. I'm so used to basically talking to myself in here."

"Wait, did you sing when you were here?"

Kyan turned a bright red color, "Yeah-you heard that!"

"Only parts, but it was nice…reminded me of my mom."

"Is that a good thing? Sam told me about her…I hope I didn't upset you…"

"No, don't worry about it…I liked it. When you are used to hearing Sam butcher the classics, anything is better." He replied, not realizing that what he had said was slightly hurtful. Her emotional pain was written all over her face.

"NO, that's not what I meant…you sounded amazing…Sammy just sounds horrible and you were good!"

"DEAN! I get it…honest mixed meaning-you do have a concussion." She said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah…" :blame the medical condition, why didn't I think of that: Dean blushed.

"Well, Sam is talking to Dr. Roberts and my job is done for the day, so I'm gonna go."

"See you tomorrow?" Dean asked as his face returned to its relatively normal pallor.

"No, sorry, I am going to go away for the weekend, but seeing as how you are still on the mend I'm sure I'll see you around!"

"Okay…bye." Dean watched longingly as she stepped out of the room with a natural grace he had never noticed before.

"Dean?"

"Yeah…" he said, turning to see Kyan standing in the doorway.

"Your brother said some pretty funny things about you over the past week, but I think your girlfriend is really lucky…if you don't mind me saying." She told him, staring holes in her shoes.

"What girlfriend?"

"Wait-you don't have a-"

"No, not in a while…you? Boyfriend I mean…"

"No," she said blushing again, "See you around Dean."

"Yeah, bye"

"Have a nice time Kyan!" Sam said as he walked into the room, staring at the smiling Dean. "Let's use our upstairs brain right now Dean!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hey…I was going to offer you a chance to get out of this room, but if you are going to be grumpy…"

"Sam…let's go!" Dean said eagerly.

"Yeah…okay," Sam said as two orderlies came in with a wheelchair. They went to lift Dean up off of the bed, but Sam stopped them when he saw the look on Dean's face. "Do you mind if I do that?"

"Sure, you can…just let us hook up his IV up right here…you get him out of bed, he is good to go." The shorter orderly said.

"Thanks"

As Sam was pushing Dean around the courtyard of the hospital, he noticed that his normally talkative brother wasn't being…talkative.

"What Dean?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about something…what?"

"Nothing…Don't worry about it Sammy"

"Dean, you are stuck out here with me, in a wheelchair…just say whatever it is that's bothering you!"

"Fine, Sam, I saw mom! Okay?" Dean yelled, losing his calm nature.

"What do you mean you 'saw' mom?" the younger Winchester asked as he crouched in front of the wheelchair.

"After the crash, I saw her. She was talking to me…"

"Wha-what did she say?"

"That it was time for us to stop hunting. We have so much left to give to the world and it shouldn't be wasted on demons and spirits. Basically, it's time to settle down and make babies!" Dean said, futilely trying to lighten the moment with one of his classic smart-ass comments.

"Stop hunting! But the thing that killed her and Jess is right at our grasp!"

"Sam, she doesn't want this life for us and neither would Jess! It's over Sammy, lets find a place to settle down, somewhere new!"

"So, you are willing to just give up?"

:ugh, it hasn't been a week…sorry dad:

"Sammy, Dad is dead! He left and followed the demon to Milwaukee and killed it, but it killed him too."

"LIAR! Dad isn't dead…he can't be!"

"I got a letter earlier, Kyan gave it to me…it was from the Milwaukee Chief of Police. They found Dad's dead body in an old warehouse. They cremated him and sent the ashes to Lawrence where Missouri took care of everything…"

"Oh my god…NO, let me see it!" Sam said sternly refusing to let the tears burning his eyes fall. Dean pulled out the second envelope, having made it look like he had opened it and read it. John was so good, he had it post marked, stamped and addressed.

Sam began to read it and midway through went to sit on a bench nearby. A single tear fell down his cheek as he looked up at his brother, who had painfully wheeled himself over to the bench.

"So it's over?" Sam asked, in a voice so small that it could almost not be heard.

"Yeah Sammy, it's over…"

**Authors Note- Here I am again! Hope you liked it…I know, kinda hoaky in some spots, but I really wanted to show the softer side of John and the 'not-so-smooth' side of Dean. Reviews always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-** This chapter skips around a bit, just trying to set up the main story. Don't worry, the kid is coming and because of the like 7 ppl who actually reviewed and voted…her name is going to be Brooklyn Elizabeth Winchester. Dean might seem a little out of character, but I guess his near death experience and talking with Mary changed him. Please bear with me! YAY!

On with the story!

**Chapter 3-**

After three more weeks in the hospital, Dean was growing more and more restless. He couldn't wait to get out of there, but as much as he hated it, it was the only thing keeping him near Kyan. The two of them had grown very fond of each other and talked for hours when Kyan would get off work.

Sam had gotten a job in town and was doing his best to survive without his brother hounding him about god-knows-what. He visited Dean once a day and eventually started to go to bars, not to attempt to hustle pool, but to try and meet people.

On the last full day Dean was spending at the hospital, Kyan took him out for a walk, in a wheelchair (protocol). He could feel the sun on his face and smelled all the flowers around the hospital, which was much welcomed over the sterile smell inside.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kyan asked casually.

"Don't really know," Dean answered honestly, "I guess Sam and I have to find a place to live, get him out of that hotel he's been livin' in, but after that…"

"Well, I could help you look for a place. Maybe we could get together on Saturday or sumthin and start…"

"Kyan Moore, are you asking me out?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I am…" came the adamant response.

"Okay…what time?"

"I get off at 8 so…9 good for you?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up!"

"Dean Winchester! You aren't allowed to drive!"

"Oh come on Kyan, I'm fine to drive!"

"**You Aren't Allowed to Drive!** How about I pick you up at the hotel-motel thingy and I'll drive?"

"Fine…" he gave up, "Sam said that it's the Motel 8 off of the Interstate, Room 16."

"Great, so **I'll** pick **you** up at 9…" she said happily, as she pushed Dean back into his room. They had been bickering the entire walk.

"Please don't rub it in…!"

"I'm sorry…" she continued, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah right!" Dean groaned as Kyan helped him back into bed. After she got him situated, she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well, I have to go, other patients await!" she said hopping off of the bed. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah…see you Saturday" Dean told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**On Saturday…**

Sam awoke from a short nap to the sound of someone viciously rapping at the door to their motel room.

"Dean?"

"Yeah…can you get the door sleeping beauty?" the older brother shouted from the bathroom.

"Fine…" Sam said, he truly didn't want to get out of bed, but since Dean was still pretty run down and actually _asked_ for once, he answered the door. Kyan was standing on the landing, soaking wet, with heavy rain still cascading down her shivering body.

"Kyan! Oh god, come in!" Sam said as he quickly moved out of the way for the sopping wet 24 year old to enter.

"I swear you both sleep like rocks! I've been banging on that door for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry, Dean was in the shower and the new job I have is a pain…" he lied; Sam still hadn't really slept well since the crash. He'd always get nightmares about not being able to save Dean.

"It's okay…but do you maybe have something I could change into?"

"Yeah, just-"

"Kyan?" Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Dean! I'm sorry, I'm kinda early…it was raining and I left early to make sure I was here on time and I ended up-"

"Kyan, don't worry about it." He told her as he came into the room further. He pulled on a pair of jeans under the towel, and then took it off. He looked over at Kyan and noticed that she was shivering and water was dripping from her hair.

"Oh my god, you're soaked! Let me get you a towel…you want a change of clothes?"

"What do you think I'm doing Dean!" Sam asked, while riffling through his and Dean's bags.

"Sorry, do you want a towel?"

"Sure…" she said as Sam handed her an old pair of sweatpants and one of his Stanford tees. Kyan went into the bathroom and changed, tying her hair up into a messy bun. When she came out, the brothers each let out a small laugh (gigglesnort) seeing that the pants were about a foot too long.

"Ohh yeah…you two laugh, but if I get sick I blame you! Both of you!" she said trying to be incredibly serious, but she broke into laughter.

The three of them stayed in that hotel room for hours staring at small start-up homes and apartments in the area. After marking three as potential buys, Kyan decided that it was time for her to go. She walked out to her car, soaking wet clothes in hand, Dean's hand in her other.

"You really don't have to go, ya know…"

"Dean, it's 2:30 in the morning…" she told him as she threw her clothes in the back seat and closed the door. Kyan turned around to face Dean as he put his hands on the car next to her shoulders, keeping her right in front of him.

"But you said you have off tomorrow…"

"I do, but it's the first time I have had off in months, not counting the few weekends I have had…Dean, I really need this." She said, wrapping her hands gently around his neck.

"Yeah yeah yeah…you need a break from me…I understand!" he joked, staying as serious as possible. Dean turned to go back upstairs when Kyan grabbed his arm to stop him…too bad it was his injured one.

"Aw…god!" he groaned as he pulled his arm back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dean! God I forgot!"

"What are you trying to do, dislocate it again!"

"Dean, I didn't mean to—I was just trying—I thought"

"Kyan!"

"What!"

Dean leaned down and kissed her, tentatively at first, but when Kyan relaxed a bit against him, he got more passionate. When they broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Have fun tomorrow!"

The only thing she could get out was a quiet 'yeah'. Kyan walked back to her car and sat down in the driver's seat and started the car, not losing the awestruck look on her face.

Dean turned to go back to the room, but Kyan called out his name. He turned to see her running towards him.

Kyan ran to Dean, being weary of his chest, she pressed her body against him and kissed him back, pouring out her soul. The only reason they stopped was because they both definitely needed air.

"Thanks…" she said walking away. When she let out a giddy squeak and slightly jumped into the air.

Dean saw her and smiled widely as he walked into the hotel room. He sat down on his bed and let his body flop back onto his pillow.

"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly as he saw his brother fall onto his bed.

"Sammy, I'm gonna marry that girl…"

**A/N- Hope I didn't disappoint! Well, its time for finals so, I hope I get some writing done or typing for that matter! I love you all who read and review! You are my heroes b/c that is seriously the only thing keeping me writing, well that and Alea who keeps threatening me…eh! Any-who, p3ace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **okay I know I am not exactly dependable when it comes to updating, but I suck at typing! I know, great for being a FF author, cant type. It's been summer for a while now, so I got some more writing done. This chapter is kinda short (for my standard chaps) but it kinda needed to be separate for it all to 'flow'. Sadly this is the part where Sammy kinda disappears for a chap or two, don't worry, he is off with Betsy.

Anywho, on with the story!

**Chapter 4-**

After another three months of random dates and hanging out at Kyan's place, she finally invited Dean to move into her apartment. Sam had been seeing a waitress from the corner diner since Dean got out of the hospital and they seemed to be clicking. The boys had bought a lease out on an apartment with the money John left for them and that's where Sam had been staying.

Kyan and Dean were getting ready to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. (Not counting time in the hospital) Surprisingly Dean had an entire night planned for Kyan and himself. He had never been too romantic, but for some reason she brought this side out of him.

Dean had gotten Kyan out of the house by sending her out to the store to get a movie. As he was pulling out all of his decorations, he heard a light knock on the door and someone fumbling with keys.

"Ugh, what now!" he asked himself rather annoyed by the disturbance. He opened the door to see an incredibly pale Kyan staring at him with droopy eyes.

"Oh my god! What happened!" he asked as he helped her into the apartment.

"I was almost at the rental store when I began to feel really sick. I turned around to come home, but I had to stop" Dean sat her on the couch. "After I basically emptied out everything I ate today on the side of the road, I kept driving and now I feel like I have a fever." She answered tiredly.

Dean gently placed the backside of his hand on hr forehead, "Yeah you definitely do." He told her. He helped her into their bed and brought in two Advil-s with some water and a cold washcloth.

"What do you think it is?" he asked, as he gently pushed some stray hairs out of the way that I plastered themselves to her face.

"I du-no…pro-lly the flu-orsumthin" she said, slurring her words.

"Yeah, you wanna sleep?"

"No, I feel bad. I know you had something planned…"

"No I didn't" he told her, not realizing how red he got when he found out she knew.

"Right, so the boxes of rose petals in the window seat aren't yurs and youhavenoideahowtheygotther" she slurred again, getting so tired.

"Exactly!" Dean said with a smile, realizing her ill attempt to make a joke in her condition. "Now get some sleep! I'm gonna go watch some TV for a bit." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out to the couch.

Kyan woke up the next morning at 10:30 and to her surprise Dean was still on the couch with a replay of the Argentina-Mexico soccer game from the day before. She was feeling much better and decided that she had something bad to eat and that made her sick.

Kyan went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast quietly. Once the banana pancakes were done and set on the table with the bacon and orange juice, she went over to the couch.

She sat down on the edge and leaned over so that her face was staring directly down onto Dean's. "Hey you, wake up!" she whispered as she kissed his nose.thanks cameragirl

It was such a sweet moment, and would have been a nice way to wake him up if Dean had not been having a nightmare about the night the demon attacked. His blazing green eyes snapped open as he quickly flipped Kyan off of the couch and pinned her to the floor.

"DEAN!" she squealed as she writhed under his grip.

Once he realized what had happened, he quickly got off of her, apologizing as he helped her up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare and you just scared me and – wait I thought you were sick?"

"No, I feel better. Where did you learn that!" she asked, dismissing his entire apology.

"Learn what?"

"That 'flippy headlock thing' you just did."

"I don't really know Ky…" he lied. Unfortunately she had grown accustomed to telling whether or not he is lying.

"Right…" she said skeptically. "What was the nightmare about?" she asked sitting down on the couch, motioning for him to join her.

"Nothing, just the night we were in the accident."

"Oh, wanna talk about it? It can sometimes help-"

"No, its okay…but you are starting to sound like Sammy."

"Yeah well, maybe 'Sammy' has a point" she said mocking his nickname for his little brother. "If you talk about whatever it is that you are so scared of, maybe you won't wake up and pin me to the floor anymore!"

Dean, for once in his life, sat down and gave up the fight. "There are some things I need to tell you Kyan, about me and Sam."

She put her hand on his knee reassuringly, "Sure…"

"But you might think that I am totally nuts…."

"Well, I have things to tell you too, but you go first."

Dean took a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his face, taking Kyan's in the other. "That night, we didn't get robbed and then 'accidentally' hit by that semi."

"Okay, what happened?"

Dean went on to tell her everything or at least the parts he could remember about that night and then told her about the rest of his life on the road hunting the things that go bump in the night. By the time he was done, Dean couldn't look at Kyan, fearing that she would be incredibly hurt by his lying.

"Dean…I know" she said quietly, suddenly finding a spot on the floor very interesting.

"You what!"

"I can…ugh how can I put this" she breathed staring at the ceiling as if the answer would be written there. "I can read minds." She told him quickly; deciding to stare holes into her hands like Dean was at the moment.

"So you knew all along?" he asked, accepting that she had powers just like he had to do with Sammy.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked lifting her chin to look at her face.

"Because I knew that once you trusted me enough to tell me your secret, I could trust you with mine."

"Okay, so you aren't freaked out in anyway?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No…are you?"

"With a brother with freaky visions that tell the future! Nah!"

"Good! Now can we eat!"

"Eat!" Dean asked looking over at the table of food, "WOW!"

"Come on!" she pulled him off of the couch.

Dean fingered the small velvet box in his pocket. :Well this isn't how you planned it man, but it works: he thought

"Kyan," he said as he stood up. He had just taken the ring out of his pocket and held it in his right hand. He walked over to her, looking incredibly nervous, which was weird for him.

"This isn't how I planned it, but…" he opened is hand and held the ring between his thumb and index fingers. "Will you marry me?"

"Dean…" she breathed out as she glanced down at the small silver ring with a single diamond embedded in the band. She slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed Dean so lovingly. "Yes!" she said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I would love to marry you!"

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in a small circle, with tears of his own.

**A/N-** I had planned on leaving it a cliff hanger, but I cant be that mean, after all im only 46 evil as opposed to my friend who is 78. Haha

I'll try to type faster! Anywho….peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** She's Back! I have pretty much started off saying that I am sorry for being so slow for a chap or two and why break the tradition. I'm sorry I suck at typing, but it wasn't all typing that I was doing. I kinda got pulled away in another direction for the story and had to re-write some parts for it to fit right. Hope I don't really mess it up!

To all my loyal readers and reviewers-LOVE YOU! Hopefully you keep on reading and reviewing!

Now, on with the tale!

**Chapter 5-**

The wedding had been very small, consisting of a few members of Kyan's family and Sam, Betsy and Bobby. It was romantic and very touching since all those who attended were very close to Dean and Kyan.

She had worn a beautiful white dress that was incredibly elegant in its simplicity. It was a strapless dress that had a small train and no lace or frills. It was fitted to her torso and chest and then flowed evenly to the floor with a very short train. Kyan had her hair half up half down, letting her slight curls fall down her back as the top half was pinned up around her veil that trailed down to her bottom.

Dean could feel his breath hitch in his throat when he saw her walk down the aisle, although he felt a pang of guilt when he realized his dad wouldn't be there to share this amazing occasion with him and Kyan.

After the small ceremony, Dean and Kyan Winchester went on a nice cruise to Alaska, coming back after two weeks. They had seen glaciers and spent hours in the whirlpool tub in their suite.

"Dean"

"Yeah…" he said, looking up from the TV.

"I have something to tell you…" Kyan said as she sat down next to him.

"Sure Ky," Dean told her, getting kinda nervous since Kyan wasn't the type of girl to beat around the bush.

"Dean…I'm Pregnant!" she nearly shouted with a huge smile on her face, staring deeply into Dean's blazing green eyes trying to read his emotions.

"Really, are you serious!" he exclaimed practically jumping off of the couch.

"yeah, well…I'm pretty sure…"

"Oh my god…I'm going to be a dad!" he said as he lifted his small wife off of the couch and held her tight.

Sure enough, 8 months later at Sam's wedding Kyan was looking very pregnant. Everyone there continued to complement her on how great she looked and Dean couldn't help but to do the same.

He stood next to Sam at the reception looking across the room at Kyan and Betsy. "She really does look good Dean." Sam admitted.

It was very true what everyone had been saying. Kyan hadn't gained much weight, other than around the middle. She never got mad crazy cravings and didn't have any knee problems.

"Yeah…she looks beautiful!" Dean replied, never taking his eyes off of his wife. At that moment, hunting was the furthest thing from his mind…that is until Sam said something else.

"I wish dad were here" he said as he loosened his tie.

"What?" the older brother asked rather surprised.

"Yeah I know crazy right?" Sam laughed, "It's just-sometimes you wish he could be here…you know, just to be here, so that he can see how we have changed and how amazing our lives are."

"Yeah, I get what you mean Sammy, but you know that he knows anyway right?"

"It's _Sam_, Dean please! I'm a married man now, and yeah I know that he knows, I just wish that I could see him."

Dean laughed at the fact Sam was, in fact, a married _man_ and punched him in the shoulder, "Me too kiddo…" He gave Sam a hug, but inside he felt incredibly horrible since he knew that it was just a lie. "me too."

A week after Sam's wedding, Dean and Kyan were sleeping peacefully, but Kyan suddenly tense up in her husband's arms. Since Dean never really let go of the whole hunting mentality, he immediately reacted.

"You okay?"

"No…not really"

He could hear the pain in her voice and got off of the bed and knelt in front of her side of the bed. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It hurts-" she groaned, "I think the baby is coming…" she said through another contraction.

"What!"

"BABY—NOW!" she yelled as she grinded her teeth.

"Oh my god, okay…okay…can you walk?" he sputtered out, for once in his life almost forgetting what to do. The only thing he really could think to do was panic, but he knew that wouldn't be good…his training wouldn't allow that.

"Yeah, just—just wait until it over" she whined as the contraction slowly stopped. "Okay…let's go!" she told him as he helped her up.

They hobbled out to the car, stopping briefly when Kyan thought she was going to have another contraction. Dean called Kyan's doctor, letting her know that they were on their way.

Two nurses greeted them at the entrance of the ER with a wheel chair and led them up to the maternity ward. In their room, Dean helped Kyan into an ugly blue gown and got her back into bed.

Dr. Ferrer came in to check her progress every half hour until they had been there for almost six hours. The twelfth time the doctor did a quick ultrasound and then left briefly before returning with another doctor.

When Kyan saw her doctors come in, she visibly tensed and grabbed Dean's hand tighter than she had been. She shot him a worried look before her attention turned to the doctors at the foot of her bed.

"What's going on Dr. Ferrer?" he asked very patiently and calmly, two things Dean really didn't have much of.

"Kyan, we have been monitoring your progress for and while you are fully dilated and your contractions are very close, little baby Winchester is having some trouble moving down the birth canal. You see, you are a very petite woman and its looking like your child is going to be big for your hips." Dr. Ferrer explained.

"So what does that mean?" Kyan asked, leaning into her husband's hand on her forehead.

"Well, so far, the baby is doing okay maybe it's just taking its time, but if your child's heart rate drops too low, we may have to do an emergency C-section."

"Oh god…" she breathed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Now Mrs. Winchester there really isn't any reason to worry; this procedure is done all the time. This is Dr. Altmann who is our top anesthesiologist. If we do have to do the surgery, he will be there to monitor you and make sure that you aren't in any pain, but like I said, this is a routine procedure.

"We understand" Dean answered as he kissed Kyan's hand. "There is still a chance for natural birth right?"

"Of course…just call if you need anything." Dr. Ferrer said as she and the other doctor left the room.

"Oh my god Dean…" Kyan said as she fully realized what was going on.

"Shhh—it's okay, you are both going to be fine!" he assured her. "let me go call Sammy and let him know where we are.

"Okay…don't be long!"

"I won't be" he said, kissing her forehead. Dean left the room and pushed 2 and send on his cell phone.

Ring—Ring—Ring

"_Hey it's Sam **and Bets.** We can't come to the phone**…here comes the beep-** you know what to do!"_ Their voices rang over the cell phone.

"Hey you two it's Dean. Uh, I'm just calling to tell you that dinner tomorrow probably won't be happening. Kyan went into early labor and they say that they might need to—" He cleared his throat nervously, "need to operate so, I think we'll be here for a while. You can come visit if you want…Room 341. Talk to you later."

He practically ran back into Kyan's room when he saw a group of nurses and doctors rush into her room.

"What's going on!"

**A/N- **Never left a cliffy before…huh, kinda feels evil…I LIKE IT! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Peace and be Merry!

Claire


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Woah…two chaps in like days…man! Ya'll really don't deserve this…I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter…:falls into tears: Im so depressed! I wont be motivated to update if ppl don't review! I'm sorry that is so short…it was either gonna be really short or one long chapter 6…I chose short… 7 is gonna be short, since I chopped one chapter in half to make them…but after that it goes back to being kinda longer.

Anyway…on with my story!

**Chapter 6-**

Previously- He practically ran back to Kyan's room when he saw a group of nurses and a doctor rush into her room.

"What's going on!" Dean asked, trying to get through the crowd to his wife.

"During the last contraction, the baby's heartbeat dropped too low." Dr. Ferrer told him. "We need to take your wife in for a C-Section."

"Wait-but-Can I go with her!" he asked longingly as he watched Kyan get wheeled down the hallway.

"Yeah, just follow me to scrub in and get changed."

Dean followed her down the hall, scrubbed in, and took his wife's hand in his. She seemed a little 'out of it' because of the drugs, but she was still his same old Kyan.

Dr. Altmann sat behind her and was closely monitoring her vitals as Dr. Ferrer started the operation. After about 25 minutes she said, "Kyan, you are going to feel some pressure, but you shouldn't feel any pain."

"Okay,"

The doctor took baby Winchester into her arms and handed her over to Dean. "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Kyan saw Dean basically turn to jello when his daughter was placed in his arms. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and just stood in awe. One of the nurses came over and took her from him, only to wrap her in a blanket and handed her back.

Dean sat down next to Kyan and held the baby so that she could see her. "She's so beautiful…" she said weakly.

A nurse asked Dean what they were going to name her, "Well, we weren't quite ready for her yet." He laughed as looked down at the little bundle, "We haven't picked one yet."

"Mr. Winchester…we need to finish closing her up, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" the lead nurse told him.

"Oh, okay…"

"We'll have someone call you when she is in recovery."

"Thanks…" he said as he was pushed out of the room. He took off his gloves and mask and put them in the Haz-Mat bin outside of the room. He decided that he should go back to Kyan's room and get their things since she would get a new room.

"Dean!"

He turned and saw Sam running down the hall with Betsy close behind. "Everything alright?" Sam asked as he hugged his brother.

"Yeah, everything's good Sammy…"

"You sure? You're shaking man…"

Dean hadn't noticed it, but he was. His whole body was just shivering. "Nah, it's nothing, just a little overwhelmed is all."

"So Kyan's okay?" Betsy asked as she took her turn and gave her brother –in- law a hug.

"Yeah, they are going to call when she gets into recovery."

"And the baby?" Sam asked cautiously, bracing himself for the worst.

"She's fine! 8 lbs 13 ounces, 21 inches long…"

Sam hugged Dean again, both with tears in their eyes. "Oh my God Dean, Congratulations!"

"Thanks Sammy" he took a step back and saw Sam's eyes light up.

"I'm An Uncle!"

Dean waved his hand, "Pfft, you're an uncle…I'm a Dad—oh god…I-m a dad…I'M A DAD!" Then he did the most non-Dean thing to do…Dean Winchester jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

Kyan got moved back to her room, 341 and a small temporary crib was placed in the corner. Sam and Betsy had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, leaving Dean alone with his new little family. As he waited for the anesthesia to wear off, he held his sleeping daughter in his arms.

:Why did she have anesthesia? She was awake when I left…wait, why isn't she now: he thought as he looked at Kyan.

"Mr. Winchester…" Dr. Ferrer said as she came into the room, as if on cue.

"Yeah…"

"Mr. Winchester I have some bad news…there was a complication towards the end of Kyan's surgery." She saw his face drop, "Don't worry, Kyan is fine, but there was extra bleeding and…in order to stop it we had to do a hysterectomy."

"So then…I'm sorry, but…what does that mean?"

"Kyan wont be able to have any more children. I'm sorry, this is a rare complication."

**A/N- **Dun Dun Dun! I need Three Reviews…or else I don't post Ch 7! Muuahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** Backs! These last two chaps are pretty close together…or not, I have to wait for three reviews! Hhahaha! I got them though! Dont worry! I think thats the last time i do that anyway...if you wanna review...Go For It!

This is the last really short chapter and the last part of the changes I had to make for the new part of the story…

Anything inside the colon, semicolon things is a thought…usually Dean's :blah blah blah:

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 7-**

Dean could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down at his daughter as a single tear dripped onto her blanket.

"But she is okay, right!"

"Yes, we gave her some blood and she should be waking up soon with no problems…"

"Thank you…" he said quietly as he sat back in his chair with his little girl in his arms. She was perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes…a nose, little Baby Winchester even had some hair.

"So perfect…" he whispered to his sleeping child as he put her into her little crib. He sat down next to Kyan's bed and took her hand in his, kissing it gently before resting his head on the edge of the bed.

He never remembered when it started, when it really started, but when Sam walked into the room, Dean had fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, Dean, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down in front of his near hysterical brother.

"How am I supposed to do it Sam?" Dean asked as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Do what Dean?"

"Tell her that she can't have any more kids!" he paused, followed by a heart wrenching sob.

Dean had never been one to 'sob', cry even, but this was just too much. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her that her dreams of having a big family are gone! Huh? How Sam!" he yelled.

Betsy picked up her little niece, who had started to cry when her dad raised his voice, and took her into the hallway where she could calm her down.

Sam wrapped Dean in a huge hug. "Dean, everything is going to be okay. You just need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world…you need to be strong. Be strong for Kyan, okay?"

"Ugh…God." He said as he harshly wiped at the tears that stained his face. "Involuntary chick flick moment…" he groaned.

Sam laughed as he patted Dean on the back, "Right, you want some time alone with Ky and…my little niece who still needs a name?"

"Right, we still haven't named her…any suggestions?"

"I don't know, I've always liked Elizabeth…but she is your daughter. Betsy and I are going to go downstairs…call if you need us."

"Alright," Dean said as he watched Betsy come back in with his sleeping child. After setting the infant in her crib, Betsy came over and gave Dean a hug.

"If she needs anything…call me okay?"

"Thanks Bets…"

Sam walked her out of the room with his hand wrapped around her waist, leaving Dean to think of a way to tell his wife the news. He put his head down on the side of the bed again, and started to think.

He felt a little tug on his shoulder. :WOAH! When did I fall asleep: He looked up into the ever brilliant blue eyes of Kyan.

She noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, "Honey, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" she asked panicking because something big had worried Dean to the point of tears.

"No, no the baby is fine! See…" he said, pointing to the sleeping child on the other side of the room. "She's perfect!"

"Dean…what is it?" she asked, not wanting to read his mind. If it was something that was so big to make him cry, then she wanted him to tell her.

"Ky…Dr. Ferrer said that there was a comp-complication." He cleared his throat nervously, "They couldn't stop the bleeding…" he took Kyan's hand in his, holding it gently, "We can't-We can't have any more kids, Ky…" he finally said, fresh tears falling from his gorgeous green eyes.

Her eyes started to water as she looked over at the crib. A tear rolled down her cheek, "But she is okay?"

Realizing that she was talking about their little girl, Dean quickly answered, "Yeah, she is fine." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "But she still needs a name…"

Kyan smiled, "Right, we never did name our little girl…can you bring her over?"

"Yeah," he got up and picked up the infant, placing her in her mother's waiting arms.

Kyan stared down at her child and said, "What about Brooklyn?" She looked up at Dean for approval.

He nodded saying, "Brooklyn Elizabeth Winchester?"

"Yeah…" Kyan said as little Brooklyn latched onto her little finger, "Brooklyn Elizabeth." She repeated. "Then, she is all that matters Dean…our healthy little Brook."

"Yeah," he said, kissing Kyan on the head as he sat back down, watching his wife and child.

The fact that she could no longer bear children bothered Kyan, but not to the extent it bothered Dean. He never said it out loud, but she knew that Dean really wanted a big family and wanted to be there for every single little kid. But she saw the way he gazed at Brooklyn and realized that everything would be okay.

**A/N-** Awe…very chick flicky! More is coming…

Peace and be Merry!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** Just so you all know, this chapter kind of skips forward about 16 years-ish. This is where the real story begins. I know, I know…that means Dean is like…old. Just imagine 26 year old Dean with a kid…like he never ages :magic: Neither does Sam!

Just thought that I would put that lil' bit in there. This is pretty much the last chapter that I have prewritten, so it may take a little longer to update now. Once school starts, then I'll get faster…b/c I'm weird and write best when I'm in the middle of Math or English class…b/c I pay so much attention!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8- **16 Years Later…

"BROOK!" Dean shouted upstairs, but the only answer he got was her stereo. He walked up the steps and recognized the standard Metallica blasting from the small room. He smirked as he knocked on the door. :Good taste in music:

"Brook!" Still no answer. Dean tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. "Brooklyn Elizabeth Winchester, Unlock this door right now!" he yelled.

The music quickly cut off and Dean heard a crash and a muffled curse behind the door. It opened to reveal his almost sixteen year old daughter.

Brook was 5'6" and pretty much 115 pounds of pure muscle. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to around the middle of her back and bright green eyes like her dad's. More recently, her bright face that resembled her mother's so much had seemed very drawn out and tired, but Sam and Dean had planned an awesome night to celebrate her Sweet 16.

"What Dad?" she asked as she rubbed her knee.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yea, I just ran into my CD holder. What did ya need?"

"Sam's here…ready to go?"

Brook pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, "Go where?"

"Uncle Sam-Me-Your Birthday?" he told her, hurt that she obviously didn't remember.

"Oh yeah…" she turned and went back into her room.

Dean followed, acknowledging the AC/DC and Motor Head posters, but he cringed when he saw the others of actors and male athletes.

"Do you think we can just skip the whole 'birthday' thing?" she asked as she tugged at the sleeves of her shirt.

"Brook, it's your 16th birthday…I thought this was a big thing for a girl?"

She sat down on her bed and avoided all eye contact with her now 'concerned' father. "Not really…it's not that important."

"But, you were so excited about it last year, you couldn't wait for your 'Sweet 16'…what changed?" he asked, sitting down next to her, after he moved various shorts and shirt out of the way.

"I just…I kinda wanna hang out with mom."

"Brook, you just got back from the hospital. Mom wants you to go out and have fun for your birthday…"

"But dad…I want to spend it with mom." Kyan and Brooklyn had become very close over the years, and with her mother in the hospital so much Brook wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"I promise that you can spend all day tomorrow with mom, but tonight you should come out with me and Sam."

"Ugh!" she exhaled as she flopped back onto her pillow. "Where are we going?"

A smile spread across Dean's face, "Can't tell you…it's a surprise!"

"Dad!" Brook whined, punching him in the shoulder.

"Get changed and come down," he told her as he left her room and went down the stairs.

"Just so you know, You're Not Getting Me Drunk Like You Did Uncle Sammy!" she yelled down.

Brook walked down the steps ten minutes later in torn jeans and an old soccer jersey. Her hair was pulled back 'half up- half down' and was left as wavy as possible.

"Hey Uncle Sam!"

"Hey B, happy birthday!" Sam told her, wrapping the small teen in a huge hug. When they both stepped back, he gave her a small box.

Brooklyn sat down with the box and stared at it for a moment before looking over at her uncle with a serious look on her face, "Uncle Sammy…should I check the box for a price before I open it?"

Sam looked hurt for a moment, then said, "You are so your father's daughter!"

She looked over at her dad, who was on the other end of the couch and looked back at the box, "Eh, it's a blessing and a curse!"

She opened the box to see a thin silver chain with various silver charms on it. Some were normal things, like a soccer ball and a music note, but the ones that she loved the most were the small Latin symbols and the charm that looked like the one her dad always had on.

"Thanks Uncle Sam!" she told him as she put it on. "So can _you_ tell me where we are going?" she asked him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ha-ha…no, I tell you and your dad will kick my ass! Come on, let's just get going."

The three went outside and got into Dean's black Chevy Impala that he got fixed up after the accident, even though Kyan frequently told him to get rid of it.

"Ya know I never really understood that Uncle Sammy…you're like what? Four inches taller than my dad and no doubt way more…how come he can always kick you ass?"

"Language!" he father warned.

"Sorry…'butt'?"

"Certain things never change kiddo!" Dean told her as they drove off. He and Kyan had agreed not to tell Brook about what he used to do; it was in the past and didn't matter anymore.

That's not to say that Dean and Sam didn't keep an eye out for anything supernatural, they just didn't worry about it unless it affected their families. They both always made sure that Brooklyn was protected with little things like the charm bracelet and the border that Kyan had helped Brook put up around her room.

The three of them had been driving in the Impala for what seemed like forever to Brook because her dad had so kindly blindfolded her, saying, "It is a total surprise Brooklyn…Don't Peak!"

"Fine…but if I open my eyes and see anything even resembling the color pink, I'm gonna kick both your asses-I mean butts!"

"Yeah that better be what you mean." Sam told her, as he laughed.

Brook felt the car stop and was carefully led out of the car by her dad and uncle. They walked for a like 5 minutes.

Once they stopped, Dean moved his daughter into position and said, "Now when we say 'Open' you can take off the blindfold!"

"Alright…"

Sam and Dean stepped next to her and whispered 'Open' at the same time.

Brook ripped the blindfold off to reveal the most beautiful thing she had ever seen…

**A/n-** Guess you are just gonna have to wait and see what it is! HAHA! Please review? Like really…there are like 19-ish ppl who have it like alerted or whatever so…please?

:gets down on knees: I'm begging right now! You don't even have to make it long…just a little "HI" would do!

Anyway…I'll work on trying to write outside of school…but idk!

Claire Noun- A Real Life Muppet


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n-** I'm sorry it's late again…junior year just started and its hell so far…second day! On with the story!

**Chapter 9**

Brook took off the blindfold and stared at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen…

A black 2006 Subaru WRX STI was sitting 10 feet in front of her.

She walked over and let her hand graze the hood and over the side mirror-down the side panel of the driver's side door-her fingers feeling around the handle-and down over the trunk.

"Oh my god…"she whispered as she reached the trunk. "Where did you find one?"

"It took a lot of digging for parts…but once we got them all, your dad just went to work." Sam explained.

Brooklyn looked over at her dad, "You did not build this?"

Dean scratched the back of his head with one of his 'I know-I know-I'm Amazing' looks plastered on his face.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" she squealed as she ran over and buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Welcome…"

"You know, I helped too…" Sam said with his arms open.

Brook punched him in the shoulder, "Thanks Uncle Sammy!"

"Oh no you don't!" He reached out and stole a hug. "B, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me Uncle Sammy?"

"Depends…" she said hugging him back, "Are you going to stop calling me B?"

"No…"

"Well then you are going to have to keep telling me not to call you Uncle Sammy."

"Fine…" he conceded as he put her back onto the ground.

Brooklyn ran over to her 'baby', but quickly turned back to her dad. "Does this mean you are going to teach me how to drive!"

"Yeah…I guess."

She turned back and hugged the side of her car. "You hear that boy…I'll get you out on the road soon…"

As Sam and Dean watched her check out her car again, Sam leaned over, "It really scares me how much like you she really is."

"Oh you're just jealous because my little nephew isn't more like you…" Dean answered with a smirk.

"Dean, Maddox is just more like Betsy right now…besides, he's only 10."

"Right…" Dean looked back to see Brooklyn caressing her steering wheel, planting little kisses all around it. "Brooklyn, can you please stop making out with your car so that we can get to dinner!"

"Dad, be nice to him!" she yelled, getting out of the car and gently shutting the door. "I'll be back soon." She whispered.

"Let's go kiddo!" Sam yelled as he opened the door of the Impala for her.

"Where are we going for dinner anyway!" she asked sitting down.

":coughTHEPUBcough" Dean tried to disguise.

"Dad! I told you that you aren't getting me drunk!"

"B, do you even think that your dad would let ever intentionally give you alcohol?"

"No…but still, neither of you can drink tonight!"

"What!" Dean asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"I can't drive us home, dad…No Drinks!"

"Fine…" the both agreed as they pulled into the parking lot.

After two hours of cheese fries, chicken fingers, Shirley Temples all around, and various glares younger guys got from Sam and Dean, the three of them were on their way home.

"Thanks dad…Uncle Sammy-this was a pretty good sixteenth birthday!"

"Whoa, wait…pretty good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean there wasn't a cake so that counts against you…and you yelled at Cameron so…"

"Wait Cameron…who the hell is Cameron?" Dean asked, while Sam just watched the two bicker.

"The car dad…Cameron is my car!"

"Are you drunk!" Sam asked after hearing that she named the car.

"No…he just needed a name."

Sam just shook his head at the antics of his niece. "Okay then…we going home?"

"Yeah…time for a movie!"

"Brook…it's 12:45 a.m." Dean told her as he started the car.

"So, it's a Friday!" she told them, "Please!" she asked, giving her dad her best puppy dog eyes.

Dean glanced back at her, "Sam! How did she get your puppy dog face!"

Unfortunately Sam couldn't answer; he was too busy laughing his ass off, soon joined by Brooklyn.

"What movie?"

Brook leaned back in the seat and pretended to think.

Sam, who had composed himself, looked over at Dean who mouthed 'Black Hawk Down' right before his daughter shouted, "Black Hawk Down!"

Sam and Dean broke out into laughter, leaving Brook totally lost in the back seat as they drove home.

The next morning Dean woke up to see Sam asleep on the floor in front of the couch and saw Brook's head resting on his leg. The TV had the DVD menu playing before he turned it off. He looked over and saw that it was 11:45.

He decided that it was okay to sleep later and got comfy again, but his eyes shot open. _Lunch With Kyan! _He thought as he inwardly groaned, not wanting to get up just yet.

He gently shook Brook's shoulder and asked if she wanted to wake up Sam.

Staring up at her dad, a slightly evil smile crept onto her face. With a single glance they were both up and Dean was holding Brook out over Sam.

"Three…two…one!" he whispered before dropping her right on top of her sleeping uncle.

After a loud string of curses, some mock beating of Dean and hysterical laughing the three agreed that it was time to get ready.

Brooklyn was brushing her soaking wet hair after her shower when Dean came in.

"I just got off the phone with mom, Brooklyn."

"Really, is she ready for a mad crazy game of poker today?"

"Nah Brook, mom can't have a long visit today…"

**A/n-** In the time period of the story, technically 2021-ish, the 2006 Subaru WRX STI would be a vintage-ish car…basically Brook's equivalent of the Impala. I'm typing like mad crazy so hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one was.

**What is wrong with our amazing Kyan?**

Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- **Hello! Hehe writing like a mad woman…well not really but that just kinda sounds cool…or really nuts! Chapter 10 coming your way! It's a little long, but I just kept writing and couldn't find a good place to cut it. Little overlap from 9 in first few lines, just little reminder of where it went.

I changed Sam's Wife's name: Meredith or Merry. Betsy just wasn't working for me. Hope that's okay.

**Chapter 10**-

"Just got off the phone with mom…" Dean told Brook as he walked into her room.

She kept brushing her wet hair, "Really, is she ready for a mad crazy game of poker today!"

"No, Brook, mom can't have a long visit today. After lunch, Sam is going to take you back to his house because you have to help your Aunt set up the guest room for mom."

"Oh okay-WHOA!" she dropped the brush and turned to Dean who was sitting on her bed. "Mom is going to go and stay with Aunt Merry and Uncle Sam! She's leaving the hospital?"

"Well, we are all going to stay over there for a few days, but yeah. Dr. Resnick said that with the last surgery they got it all so he is sending her home."

"But why not here?"

"Well, Merry is a registered nurse, so she can help your mom with her medicine and stuff since she can't do it to herself."

"She is leaving the hospital though…right?"

"Yeah!"

She wrapped her father in a huge hug and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you let go of me…"

"Okay, just let me finish my hair and pack a bag!"

"Whenever you are ready…"

Later…

Walking into the hospital, Dean and Brooklyn said 'hi' to all of Kyan's friends and co-workers. When they got to Room 1627, Brook took the lunch basket from her dad and practically skipped over to the foot of her mother's bed.

"I…heard a rumor that someone was getting out of a certain building in which they may or may not have recently been spending too much time…" Brook said cryptically.

"Really…well I heard that a certain someone, who shall remain nameless, recently turned sixteen and got a pretty amazing present from their dad and uncle and then proceeded to name said present." Kyan answered back, staring at her daughter.

"Really? That's interesting…"Brook said, never cracking a smile.

"Yes it is…Get over here and give me a hug!" Kyan said laughing.

"Happy VC Day mom!"

"Happy Birthday Brook!"

Dean, who had been standing just inside the door, was looking totally confused. "What in the hell is 'VC' day?"

"Victory over Cancer!" They both told him 'matter-of-factly'.

"O-k-…still don't get it…"

"Dean…last weekend, when Brooklyn spent the entire day here-we watched Band of Brothers…VE day was Victory over Europe…" Kyan saw that he really had no idea what she was talking about and decided to simplify it. "Inside Joke!"

"Oh, I got it now!" a wave of understanding washed over his face. He leaned over and gave his wife a sweet kiss.

Kyan, who had once been the ravishing beauty who had woken Dean from his coma wasn't really wasn't there anymore. Sure, she still had the same personality and dry sense of humor, but the Breast Cancer had taken a lot out of her.

A pale green bandana was in the place of her long brown waves and her once sun kissed skin was pale and sickly looking; although that day there was something different. Dean noticed that the eyes that had stared back at him with such emptiness and pain were replaced by the passionate and joyful gaze he fell in love with. Her news of being released gave Kyan a renewed sense of hope and he could tell that she was already on her way to recovering.

After eating the sandwiches that Brooklyn had so skillfully made for them, Sam stopped by to say Hi and pick Brook up. She gave her mom a hug and a kiss and with a string of 'I love you-s' left with her uncle to go get her mom's things set up.

Dean stayed back, waiting with Kyan for her discharge papers, but didn't seem like the smart ass guy he usually was.

"Why would you think like that!"

"Like what?" he asked defensively because Kyan had most likely gone into his head.

"Don't ever think about feeling guilty for your dad leaving." She said as she pulled on a sweater.

"No, I know, just sometimes I think about what it would be like now if he had stayed. I let him go after that thing alone just so I could live this life. I see how great you two are together and if he had stayed-You and Brooklyn never would have happened…"

"I know Dean…" she said as she gave him a hug, "It's okay to be happy that he left, but remember that he had to leave because he wanted all of this" motioning to the world around her "he wanted it for you. Don't feel the least bit guilty."

"Yeah…" he kissed her as Dr. Resnick walked in.

"Hey Kyan, Dean…I've got some papers for you to sign and then you both can be on your way." He informed them, handing the papers to Kyan.

She signed them with a smile on her face and handed them back, "Thanks Jed." Dean grabbed her bag and started out of the room with her.

"Hopefully I won't be seeing you for 3 weeks so…take care Kyan." Jed told her as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Yeah, Dr. Burke told me that I wasn't allowed to work for a while and Dean here won't be letting me do anything." She laughed, jabbing her husband in the ribs.

"Thanks a lot Jed, really." Dean said as he shook the young doctor's hand.

"Drive Safe Now!"

Kyan sat down in the passenger seat of Sam's car as Dean put her things in the trunk. "Remind me again why Sammy took the Impala with Brooklyn..." she asked as dean sat down.

"The Impala apparently has more trunk space for all the crap to move in with them." He said skeptically.

"Right…" she laughed, because Dean was thinking that Sammy just took his car to annoy the crap out of him.

She pulled out Sam's CD collection and pulled out the lone Metallica CD and put it in, turning the volume up. As they were driving, Kyan started to get a really bad headache. Various thoughts of pain, destruction, and death began to invade her mind.

Dean turned to her to see why she had tensed up all of a sudden. "Ky, you okay?"

She opened her eyes to see Dean looking over at her, and then saw a man standing in the middle of the road.

"Dean look out!"

**A/n- **Woohoo! Cliff Hanger! Just to say again, Sam is now married to Meredith…I'm going to go back and change that all on Saturday I think. Well, hope you like it…two days in a row!

Claire


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n-** Hello again…chapter 11! Looks a little short on paper, but I don't know. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 11-**

"So, when does school start kid?" Sam asked as he and Brooklyn made their way down the road.

"Uh…like September 6 for the freshman, but I don't have to go in until the 8th," she told him.

"Ouch, only a week away…I wonder how junior year will be. I was never around long enough to get through any grade at a single school." Sam told her, slapping her hand away from the radio button. "No 'Dean' music, this is quality bonding time for me and my niece. No deafening rock allowed!"

"Haha…fine no music. I think you might like my junior year."

"Why? And do say that it's because you got to a school of girls in uniforms!"

"Would I ever do that!" she asked, acting as though Sam had really hurt her feelings.

"Yes, you have and probably would again if given the chance."

"That hurts Uncle Sam, really. You know what…you are no longer invited to the art show this year!"

"Like I would want to go to that snore fest anyway!"

"Oh, you are just lucky that I'm not allowed to hit the driver!" she warned, "But seriously…I took your advice."

"Which part?"

"I signed up for the poetry class and I got it."

Sam tried to be happy for her, but he was getting a headache like he used to get when he had visions. (which he hadn't had in a while) "Really, well I think that-" he pulled the car over and pinched the bridge of his nose as the picture came into focus.

After a few moments, Sam opened his eyes and stared out of the windshield. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"What are you waiting for?" Brook shouted at him.

"What?"

"Turn the car around, we have to go back!"

"How do you kn—"

"No time to explain Sammy, turn the car around!" she yelled, pointing back towards the hospital.

Sam really wanted to know how Brooklyn knew what he had seen, but realized that the other situation was more important. He turned the Impala around and sped back down the high way.

"Ky, you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw Dean looking at her, then saw a man standing in the middle of the road. "Dean look out!"

The small green car was heading straight for the man at over 60 mph. Dean tried to swerve to miss the man, but as the got closer the car flew into the air. It flipped clean over the man, hit the ground and rolled a few times.

Dean, who had been tossed from the car landed on the side of the road with a sickening thud. He could automatically tell that some ribs were broken and seriously felt like he had been hit by a bus.

He lifted his head, which felt like it weighed a ton, and could see Kyan unconscious in the wrecked car. Dean tried to get up to get to her, but he didn't have the strength or energy to haul his broken body off of the road.

Suddenly, he was lifted off of the ground by what felt like a hand on the back of his neck. His feet left the ground as his neck began to burn, and then he saw the man from the street walking over to him.

"Hello again…Dean." The man said, hatred dripping from every word. "You thought I was done with your family, didn't you?"

Dean looked down to see that the man's eyes were the same yellow color his father's had been the night he almost died. "Where's my dad?" he managed to ask as his body slowly began to lose oxygen.

"Here…there…everywhere!"

"What did you do to him?"

"Me, nothing…it's just that wherever I go he shows up, even to hell and back."

Dean's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, enough about Ole' Johnny Boy, what about you Dean, you and that pretty lil' thing in that wreck over there?"

"Leave her out of this, what do you really want? You never were one for chit chat."

"Just came to send a little message to you and your family. I know your brother is getting stronger, Dean. Everyday I can feel his power grow. I'm back, boy; your dad won't be able to help you now."

"Message received…" said Dean, adding his smart ass comment.

"What, I don't get to leave my signature calling card?" the demon asked as he glanced over at the car.

"No…don't!"

"Don't what, do this?" he narrowed his eyes at the car as a little spark started a fire by the back of the wreck.

"She hasn't done anything to you!" he screeched as the demon's hold on his neck grew tighter.

"No, but you and that bastard family of yours has…" the fire grew larger, "guilty by association."

"Please…no…" he whispered as the car became totally engulfed. As Dean wavered on the edge of consciousness he heard the tortured screams of his wife before the car exploded into a plume of fire and smoke.

He felt his body hit the pavement again. Dean rolled onto his stomach, looking at the car. The burning frame of what used to be Sam's car was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

**A/n-** Dun dun dun! Ut Oh! Reviews are very much so needed at this point! REVIEW!

:this is me yelling: REVIEW!

Claire


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n-** wow…long time no see people! Sorry, I got stuck in a writing binge and wrote until the middle of chapter twenty four. Haha! I like being ahead of myself when I update them, and back when I did 11 I was only done up till 13 and was feeling rushed…sorry! Hope "yous guys" like it! Yo tengo mucho hombre!

enjoy

**Chapter 12-**

_Previously, _

_Dean felt his body hit the pavement again. Rolling onto his stomach, he looked over at the car. The burning frame of the wreck was the last thing he saw before he passed out._

"Uncle Sammy, drive faster!" Brooklyn said.

"I can't Brook, the impala is already pushing its limits!"

He knew there was something more to Brook knowing what he had seen, but that got pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn't get the sight of his sister-in-law burning in the car out of his head.

As the car plowed down the highway, a cloud of dark black smoke could be seen, getting bigger as they approached. They saw the car explode and Brooklyn screamed. Sam saw his brother get thrown to the ground by an invisible force. He stopped the car on the road and ran over to Dean.

He saw that Dean didn't have any major injuries, but pulled him into his lap and tried to wake him up. "Dean…please man, wake up!"

His eyes opened slightly and looked up at Sam.

"Dean, can you hear me!"

He tried to read his little brother's lips because all Dean could hear was a loud ringing sound.

Sam knew that Dean was actually conscious, but there was just something 'not right' about him. He looked around him to find Brooklyn because she would have her cell phone to call for help.

He saw her standing just outside the passenger side of the impala. She was simply standing and staring at the burning remains of the car.

"Brooklyn, I need your cell phone!"

But she just kept staring, knowing her mother was in that car…burning. She hadn't even noticed that Sam was calling her.

"B…you okay!" he shouted again, worry evident in his voice.

That comment made Dean truly wake up. The mere idea that his baby girl wasn't alright scared him to no end. "Sammy?"

"Dean, oh my god…are you okay!"

"Yeah…hel-me-up" he slurred.

"Nah man, you gotta stay down…"

"Sammy, Get Me Up!" he ordered with a sense of authority mixed with urgency.

Sam slowly helped him get up and supported him when he almost fell again. He noticed that Dean was looking around for Brook and turned him to face her.

She had slumped down and was sitting on the ground against the car, her face void of any emotion other that shock.

Dean slowly limped over and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the car.

"Brooklyn" he said, trying to get her attention away from the burning fire. "Brook, look at me."

She didn't raise her head to look at him, only stared at the car. There were tears in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. Her body physically wouldn't let her do anything but stare.

Her dad squatted down in front of her, getting to her eye lever, "Brook…you with me kid?"

She still continued to stare, her breathing getting faster and ragged.

Dean looked over at Sammy who was just getting off the phone with emergency services. "Sammy, there's something wrong with her!"

Sam came running over and looked at his young nieces. "Shit! I think she is going into shock!"

"What do we do!" Dean asked, panicking. He sat down, pulling her into his lap painfully.

"I don't know…talk to her I guess. Try to keep her calm, the ambulance is only 5 minutes out."

As Dean moved her, Brook's head stayed focused on the car crash, like it was frozen in that direction. He stroked her hair, holding her hand tightly as he whispered, "Brooklyn, I'm here. Don't worry baby, daddy's here! I've got you."

He felt his chest getting tighter with each word to the point that he started having trouble breathing. He knew that he had probably gotten a few broken ribs, but he tried so hard to keep breathing and stay conscious.

Brook, on the other hand, was breathing so rapidly that she had started to hyperventilate. She couldn't focus on anything except the sight of the car exploding before her. She had heard the screams of her mother, as did Sam and dean…but she had heard more.

As Brooklyn and Dean each wavered on the edge of blacking out, Sam jumped up and saw the red and white lights blinking in the distance.

"Hold on Dean…they are coming! Can you hear them!"

The steady siren was the last thing Dean heard before succumbing to the darkness again.

**A-n-** kinda short..gonna type some more tomorrow!

Laters!

claire

3


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **PSAT Prep tomorrow, haha that means no school and no uniform! IM happy!

Before I get on with chapter 13 is it? Did anyone feel really bad when Dean full on hit Sammy last week! I did…anywho..on with the story

**Chapter 13-**

The steady siren was the last thing Dean heard before succumbing to the darkness. The fire department arrived with two cops and two ambulances.

Sam watched as Dean was put onto a gurney and whisked away in the first ambulance. Brooklyn, on the other hand, was laid down on another and the paramedics wasted no time in getting to work.

"Heart rate racing…start an IV…pupils fixed and dilated…" They lifted up the gurney and pushed her into the back of the second ambulance.

"Wait, what is wrong with her! She wasn't in the accident!" Sam asked.

"She's in shock sir, if we don't get her heart rate down and control her breathing, she could lapse into a coma and get serious brain damage or even die." A young man told him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, trying to see into the back windows.

"You family?"

"I'm her uncle, the other man is my brother…her dad."

"Yeah, you can ride up front with me…"

Sam was hopping up into the passenger seat when a police officer stopped him. "Sir, I know you have to get going and I'm sorry to have to ask this now, but was there anyone else in the vehicle?"

"Yeah…my sister-in-law…" he told the cop as he slammed the door in his face.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever. The paramedic had gotten Brooklyn's breathing almost under control, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She wasn't responding to anything, it was like she was stuck staring into space.

At the hospital, Sam went to check on Dean who was in his own room already. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore, the doctors said that one of my broken ribs was putting pressure on my lungs…that's why I blacked out."

"That's good, when are you getting out?" Sam asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Tomorrow morning…you and Brook can go home if you want."

"Nah Dean, Brook isn't going home." Sam told him, really not wanting to look Dean in the eyes.

"What do you mean Sammy? What is wrong with her?"

"She was in shock when they brought her in Dean. The doctors, they say that her brain froze…like it got paused when she saw the c—when she saw what happened, and she cant get it on again."

"Well how long until she gets better?" Dean asked, tears threatening to fall.

"They don't know Dean, with the emotional trauma and such…they don't know."

"I need to see her…" he said, trying to get up to see his girl.

Sam hurried over and helped him into the wheelchair waiting by his bed. "She is actually right down the hall…"

They went into the room and saw Brook's bed, totally empty. The sheets were messed up, but she wasn't in it, or in the room.

"Sam, where is she?" Dean asked, getting annoyed and worried at the same time.

"I don't know," he walked back out into the hallway and saw Brook walking down with a bowl of Jell-O.

"Brooklyn Elizabeth, what are you doing!" Dean asked as he wheeled into the hallway.

She immediately stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, with a look on her face like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Nothing…just saw Jed down the hallway and he gave me something to eat."

"Does your doctor know you are up?" It was Sam's turn to interrogate.

"No, should he?"

"Get in there!" Sam ordered a little too harshly.

"Alright…jeeze!"

"Dean stay here, I'm going to go find her doctor."

Dean wheeled himself back into the room and watched as she hopped up onto the bed, sitting Indian style with her bowl of watermelon goodness. He turned the chair around and wheeled himself out of the room.

"Dad, where are you going!"

Dean couldn't bare to look at her anymore. She looked so much like her mother, had the same mannerisms; the way she hopped up onto the bed was something Kyan would have done and that just made him want to cry. He was not going to cry in front Brooklyn.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked, waving for the doctor to keep going.

"I can't look at her Sammy…she's just so much like K-" he paused, hot able to get her name out. "I'm going to be in my room."

"Yeah, alright." Sam told him, watching his brother roll away. He could already tell that this was going to be extremely hard for Dean and just hoped that he could pull through it all.

The next morning, the three Winchesters were leaving the hospital…again. Doctor Morrow had decided that Brooklyn repressed the memories of that day, only remembering that her mother wasn't coming home, and deemed her fit to go home.

A police officer dropped off the Impala at the hospital and then Sam drove Dean and B home. He then left them there to go back to Meredith and Maddox.

Brook had mellowed out during the car ride; her eyes getting darker and darker. As soon as she was inside the house, she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Brook started blasting "The Spill Canvas".

It wasn't her regular music; it was her 'suicide' music and emo. She flung her tired body onto her bed and fell asleep clutching onto the bear that her mom had given her for her seventh birthday.

Dean, on the other hand, went around the house as fast as he could, slamming down every picture with Kyan in it. His mind kept playing the previous day's events over and over. The only thing he could think to do was call the one person who could help.

Dean looked though the downstairs hall closet until he found an old band-aid box with a folded up piece of paper with a number on it.

He dialed the number and waited.

Ring

Ring "Hello…" a gruff voice answered.

"Dad!"

**A/n- **I guess its kinda a cliffy…had to bring john back…haha sorry. Typing is getting faster, ill see wat I can do about that!

By the way, total side note, my birthday was last Friday, (yes I was truly born on Friday the 13 of October) and I got Supernatural Season 1 on DVD and I think I died in my living room…

Haha, claire


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n-** Just took the PSAT/NMSQT…what a wonderful world it is…ugh! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Make me happy they do, yes!

**Chapter 14-**

Dean dialed the number…

RING

RING "Hello?"

"Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Dean, how are you son?" John's raspy voice asked over the phone.

"Not too good, dad…"

"What's wrong Dean? What happened?"

"It's back, the demon is back and it…it killed her." He said trying to not cry, failing miserably.

"If found you? Killed who?"

"Kyan, dad…she's dead. It burned her in the car and Sammy's powers-they are stronger-the fire was burning and I couldn't-and Brooklyn…"Dean couldn't even stand anymore, sliding down the wall with tears running down his face.

"Hold on, take a breath Dean…alright? Tell me what happened." John said, no more like ordered his oldest son.

"Driving home, it stopped us…Kyan and Me-it crashed the car. It said that he had a message that he knew Sammy's powers were growing that that he was coming. He lit the wreck on fire and she burned dad. Brook was in shock and went into the hospital and—oh my god, she's gone dad!" Dean cried as he hit his head on the wall.

"Dean, I'm-I'm so sorry. This is what I always wanted to protect you from. I'm sorry. Is Brooklyn okay, are you?"

"Yeah, we are alright, but dad…Kyan and I, we never told Brook about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The things we used to do, we never told her about all the things that go bump in the night."

"DEAN!" John said harsher that he had intended.

"Dad, I'm sorry. We just wanted her to have a normal life and we never had any problems with anything and always had her protected." He cried, fearing that his dad was now angry with him.

"I know Dean, and I admire you for that, no matter how stupid it was, but you need to tell her. Things are going to spin out of control, something is coming…she needs to be in the loop."

"I know, but do you think I can wait until after Tuesday…god she is going to hate me so much."

"What's on Tuesday?"

"The funeral…"

"Yeah Dean, you can wait until then…listen I have to go pack. I'm coming to see you and Sammy." Dean tried to interrupt, but john just continued, "I'll deal with Sammy, don't worry."

"Yeah okay dad…thanks for coming…"

"Try to get some sleep okay? I'm sorry that you even have to feel this."

"I know dad…I will, bye." Dean wiped away his tears as he hung up the phone.

He hadn't realized how long he had been on the phone and looked at the microwave to see that is was way past dinner. He still hadn't seen Brooklyn since they got home and decided to just go to sleep.

As Dean passed his daughter's decorated door, he looked in. He heard her 'emo' music playing softly by the bed and saw that she was holding onto her bear for dear life. He quietly shut to door and went into his room, going to bed in his clothes.

While Brooklyn was sleeping, her dreams got worse and worse. She was standing next to her dad as the demon lifted him off of the ground. She was seeing Saturday's events over and over and felt every ounce of pain again. Then the images went black and all she saw were two yellow eyes staring at her.

"So it is you little Winchester…"she heard loud voice say, the same voice she had heard with Uncle Sam in the car and all of her other dreams.

"I knew that moron Sam couldn't be growing that powerful…I'm coming for you, baby Winchester…Daddy can't help you now!"

Then a string of painful pictures flashed in her mind: Dean dead, Sammy crying out in pain, her sitting alone in the darkness. She sat up quickly after waking up, a cold sweat forming on her face and neck.

Brooklyn could have sworn she had seen a shadow move into a dark corner of her room and it used to be times like that during which Kyan would come to save the day…but no one came.

She got up out of her bed, keeping her bear, Drew, in her hand. Brook walked down the hallway to her parent's—no her dad's room. She pushed open the door and stayed in the doorway.

She saw that her father had fallen asleep in his clothes and had a pillow pushed up against his back, making it seem like Kyan was sleeping beside him.

"Dad…"she whispered, making Dean roll over, but fall asleep again. "Daddy?" she choked out as tears fell down her cheeks.

The desperate tone in her voice stirred something in Dean and he awoke, looking over at the door. He saw the slim outline of his daughter and Drew in the doorway. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. He looked over at the clock as saw that it was 2:47 am.

Brook paused at the question, the words getting caught in her throat. "I miss her…"

Dean's heart broke hearing those words and gestured for her to get in bed with him. "Come here…"

Brook laid down, resting her head on his chest, snuggling into him as she sobbed harder than she ever had in her 16 years of life. "I miss her too, baby…"he paused, tears silently falling, "I miss her too…"

**A/n-** There it is…sorry if there are some mistakes with quotation marks, for some reason that key doesn't really want to work right now, keeps making my "I" s really weird…like Ï"

Eh idk….hope you like it…

Claire


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n-** Here is another one, hope it's not too sad! By the way, I know that there aren't any Wawa's outside of my area, and it's a shame really b/c wawa is GOD, but it's basically an amazing convenience store with kick-ass hoagies (subs) and great iced tea.

**Chapter 15-**

Dean woke up the next morning, realizing that Brook wasn't lying next to him. He found a little note sitting on top of his alarm clock.

** Daddy,**

**Today was technically the first day of school, so I decided that I should go. I couldn't really sleep last night, so I left really early and walked myself. I hope you don't mind. I'm going to stop at Wawa on my way home and get some food. I'll see you later.**

** Love, Brooklyn**

Dean slightly dreaded the thought of spending the entire day by himself. The record store didn't need him on Mondays and he usually spent the day with Kyan. The clock said that it was around 9:40, so he decided it was as good a time as any to get up.

Walking into the bathroom, he noticed that everything in sight reminded him of Kyan. Her toothbrush was in the holder and he shampoo was in the shower. All of her brushes, combs, towels and such were everywhere…just staring at him.

"Screw it!" he shouted as he went to leave. Before he made it out the door, a photo on the wall caught his eye. It was of he and Kyan, she was sitting on his lap with a huge grin to match his on her face.

Brooklyn had found the picture a while ago at her uncle's and made the frame when she was ten for their anniversary that year. Dean felt that the house was basically taunting him with reminders of his late wife.

He tore the frame from the wall and threw it at the bathroom mirror. The glass shattered and fell all over the small bathroom floor as he sobbed on the carpet just outside the door.

He got up and closed the door, slowly making his way to the kitchen; he didn't have to pee that badly. Along the way, more and more things in the house reminded him of Kyan.

Dean reached into the back of the freezer and pulled out a chilled bottle of vodka. He looked at the photo of the three of them on the front of the fridge that was the previous year's Christmas picture. As he poured a cup, he stared at the image, and then he started trying to drink his problems away.

Brooklyn walked into the house, carrying the Wawa bag as she hummed along to the Spill Canvas on her Ipod. She glanced into the living room on her way to the kitchen and saw her dad lying on the couch.

She saw the almost empty bottle of vodka dangling from his fingers. Brook walked into the kitchen, hanging her head in disappointment. She put her dad's sandwich into the fridge and left her sandwich with her backpack on the table.

She grabbed the little cap that was on the floor between the kitchen and the living room as she walked back to her dad. Brook slid the bottle from his hand, capped it and then draped a blanket onto him.

After giving him a little kiss on the forehead, she went back into the kitchen and put the vodka back in the freezer. She grabbed her hoagie and iced tea, along with her backpack, and walked up to her room.

She slipped her CD into the player and turned the Spill Canvas back on..._"Aim, snap, fall…_" She walked over to her closet and got out her little black dress. Brook laid it over her desk chair with the shoes she was going to wear the next day on the seat. After sitting on her bed and eating her dinner, she fell back into another fitful night of sleep.

The next day, Tuesday…

Dean woke up with a horrible headache not really knowing where he was. He soon recognized the room he was in and knew he was in the living room, but when he laid down on the couch yesterday he didn't have a blanket.

"Brooklyn…"he thought out loud as he slowly got up.

"Yeah dad!" she shouted down the steps, having heard her father say her name.

"Nothing, sorry." he yelled back, going into the kitchen to find some aspirin.

"Well now that you're up, we need to leave soon don't we?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get a shower. That means you have to give up the bathroom." Dean went into the fridge for water and smiled when he saw his sandwich sitting there.

"Can't you use your own!"

"Tub is clogged…gotta use the hall one," he lied.

"Eh, fine…I'm done anyway." She said as she walked back into her room and slipped into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how much like her mom she really looked.

Everyone always told her that she was a girl clone of her father, but she had always felt that she looked more like Kyan. After fixing her hair, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Brooklyn, Sam's here. You ready to go?" her dad asked quietly.

"Yeah, just give me like two minutes."

"Okay, just come down when you are done."

"Alright…" she told him as she pulled out a yellow sash that she had from an old Halloween costume.

Brook wrapped it around her waist and looked back at herself in the mirror again. "Be strong for dad, don't you cry!" She smoothed out her dress once more and went downstairs.

"Hi Uncle Sammy" she said with a solemn smile.

"Hey B, are you ready to go?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter now does it…it's not like I can't go." She told him, opening the front door.

"Sorry kiddo…" Sam said as he and Dean went out to the car.

As Brook was locking in the car she scolded herself, "Don't let it slip again…they both need you to be strong!" She jogged out to the Impala and got into the backseat.

The ride to the church was silent and even when walking into the packed church no one said anything. At the back of the last aisle, Sam gave Brook's shaking hand a quick squeeze and walked down to sit with Meredith and Maddox.

The music started and the entire church stood. As the altar servers made their way down the main aisle, Brook grabbed onto her dad's arm.

No tears fell from her sad eyes as she walked down instinctively after her mother.

**A/n-** Not gonna lie, this was a hard part to write and I hope no one kills me for wats gonna happen pretty soon.

claire


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n-** Sorry, it's been a little while since I posted. I've had crap to deal with that has to do with Junior Year of high school with three freaking honors classes. Yeah. So, I really hope no one gets really mad at me for this chapter…uh, just know that it will all work out…

Eventually.

**Chapter 16 (right?)**

The funeral mass took a rather long time since so many of Kyan's co-workers and friends came. Many nice words were said by Sam, Jed, and even Maddox said a few things he wrote to Aunt K.

After, they all went to the cemetery. The priest said the last words and prayers and everyone in attendance was given a flower to lie on the casket. All of the friends put down their flowers and walked away solemnly, they got into their cars and left.

Sam was standing by the Impala, watching Dean and Brooklyn. They were both just standing, staring at the mahogany box that was ready to be placed into the ground. Sam watched as Dean dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Brooklyn knelt down next to him and pulled him into a hug. She let her father, the strongest man she ever knew, cry on her shoulder and just stared at the sky. A single tear slipped down her cheek and fell silently onto the grass.

"That's it, just one! Dad needs you, no more tears!" she told herself.

Sam stood back and let them get into the car and noticed that during the entire day, he hadn't seen Brooklyn cry once. She simply stared off into space, an empty look always behind her eyes.

"God I hope she's okay…" he thought.

Just as if she had heard her uncle say that out loud, Brook looked up into the rear view mirror and gave him a sheepish smile. Sam knew that it meant she was fine, but something had to be off.

Dean and Brook got dropped off at the house and walked inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and got out the bottle of vodka in the freezer. She just watched him sit down at the kitchen table and drink right out of the bottle.

Brooklyn cried to herself as she walked up to her room. She sat down on her windowsill and started to sketch the scene she saw, in her mind. After a few moments it began to take shape as a dreary headstone with her own name etched across the top, fallen leaves all around.

She tore the page off hastily and chucked it into the waste bin. She gently hit her forehead and started sketching again, this time of a log cabin in the middle of some woods.

Hours later, she heard a crash downstairs that snapped her out of her drawing world. She went down to see what it was and saw her dad tearing apart the kitchen, empty bottles of beer and the vodka strewn about.

"Dad?"

Dean turned quickly and glared at his daughter, "Where is it? Where did all the beer go?!"

"Dad, you drank it all, it's gone!" she told him, staying in the doorway.

Before she knew it, Dean was standing in front of her, holding her to the wall. "You drank it didn't you."

His hands were squeezing her arms so tightly and she cried out, "No daddy, you're hurting my arms, let go!"

"Where are they Brook?!" he yelled.

"I don't know!" she shouted, matching his volume.

She saw his raise his hand and closed her eyes before she felt he hand across her cheek. Clutching her reddened face, she fell to the ground crying.

"What, are you crying now?! You take all my beer to drown your sorrows and then you can't handle the consequences?" he asked as he picked her up roughly by the back of her neck, slamming her back into the table which caused some bottles to fall and break.

He slapped her again for making the bottles break and she fell onto the broken glass. The cuts that were then bleeding on her hands and arms made her scared, but still extremely angry.

"I didn't drink your beer Dad! You are the freaking one drowning your sorrows!" she yelled, and then Dean was thrown into the opposite wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god, Dad?" she crawled over, holding her hand tightly over a cut on her forearm. "Daddy, please wake up…" she shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. "What did I do-what did I do?!" she kept asking herself.

She ran out of the house in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Brook was running down the street at 11:45 at night to the dock at the river which was almost two miles away from her house. It might seem far to go without shoes on, but for Brook it didn't seem far enough.

When she got to the dock, she collapsed at the end, leaning on one of the support poles sticking up at the end. She was sobbing as she hoped she had her phone with her. Once she found it, she dialed.

"Uncle Sammy?"

"Brooklyn, you okay?!"

"No…you have to go to my house. My dad is in the kitchen and he won't wake up. He was drinking-the glass-fell…just check on him for me?!" she asked shakily, cradling her arm to her chest.

"Brook, where are you? What happened at the house?!"

"Uncle Sam, please just go…" she said as she hung up.

"Brook no-shit!" he shouted.

"Everything okay, daddy?" Maddox asked, looking up from his PSP.

"Yeah kiddo, but I gotta go see Uncle Dean and B, okay?" He said while grabbing his keys.

"Can I come?"

"Nah, little man, maybe next time. Tell mommy I'll be back later."

"Okay dad, bye."

Sam drove as fast as he could to Dean and Brook's. When he got there he walked into the house and immediately noticed how the kitchen looked. He glanced around and saw Dean lying up against the far wall. He quickly knelt down next to him and took his brother's head into his hands.

"Dean…wake up!"

Slowly the older Winchester's eyes opened and focused on Sam. The impact of his head and body against the wall was enough to sober him up slightly.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?"

"Brook called me," he told him, checking Dean over for injuries. Dean flinched as Sam found a cut on the back of his head from where it hit the wall. "She pretty much ordered me to come and check on you."

Sam took a minute to look around the kitchen and really noticed how much of a wreck it was. Chairs where overturned and bottles where shattered over the floor. Sam also noticed the blood was on some of the glass shards. "Dean, what happened? Where is Brooklyn?"

"She isn't here?" Dean asked, getting alarmed.

"NO, she called from somewhere, water in the background…" Sam told him, trying to remember everything about the short phone conversation. "She sounded like she was crying."

A look of sheer understanding came over Dean's face. "She's at the docks, let's go."

"Dean, wait…" Sam said as he grabbed his brother's arm. "What the hell happened? Why did she run that far?"

Dean touched the back of his head, wincing, "Let's just go Sammy!"

"No Dean…Tell me!" Sam yelled.

"I—I think I hit her…"

**A/n-** Like I said, please don't kill me! I have to go rake leaves now, oh wonderful trees. I'll post 17 soon…oh don't forget to Review! I got a lot on the last chapter, so keep it up!

Claire


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Italics are thoughts._

"Dean wait…" Sam said as he grabbed his brother's arm. "What happened, why did she run?"

Dean touched the back of his head, wincing slightly, "I think-I think I hit her…" he looked up at his brother, "I think I hit her." He said it so sheepishly, almost not saying it at all. He was afraid that if he did, it would be true.

"You what?!" Sam asked, infuriated with his brother and worried for his niece at the same time.

"Not now Sam, we need to find her. She fell-uh, I think she fell on the glass and cut herself. Brook's hurt somewhere." He had tears in his eyes, ashamed of what he had done.

"Fine, but we **will** deal with this later," Sam warned. "Go get in the Impala, I'm gonna get the first aid kit."

Sam ran inside and came back out. He went down the steps slowly and saw Dean. His big brother was just sitting in the passenger seat, his head in his hands. Sam watched as Dean's shoulders shook with tears and couldn't believe what he was seeing. His older brother, his protector was 'broken'.

He quietly got into the driver's seat and the car roared to life. They drove off in the direction of the dock, neither speaking…both not knowing what to say. As they pulled up, Dean saw Brook sitting at the end of the dock.

Sam saw him tense up and said, "Why don't I go and talk to her…I'll patch her up and then we'll see if she'll even want to talk to you."

"Yeah…" he whispered as he wiped another tear off of his cheek.

Sam's heart broke seeing Dean at such a loss, but he couldn't feel total sympathy. He had brought all the pain he was feeling down onto himself. Sam swallowed and grabbed the kit, "Sit tight Dean."

The moonlight was reflecting off of the water and made the tears on Brook's face more visible. She just looked out over the water, wondering how long it would take for her to disappear if she just jumped in right then.

Brooklyn was quietly sobbing, holding her arm protectively against her body. She was still thinking about feeling the cold water just rush around her and drag her down, not paying attention to anything around. The night's events were playing over and over in her mind.

"Brooklyn…" Sam called from down the dock, letting her know he was there. The last thing she needed was to get scared and fall into the river.

Her head whipped around to look at him, but her whole body relaxed when she saw that it wasn't her father standing there.

"Can I come over to you B?"

She nodded her head, turning her attention back to the glistening water of the river. She figured that it was no use jumping in then, Uncle Sammy would just jump in after her and save her.

Sam sat down on the other side of the dock, leaning against the pole on the right side. Brook could feel him watching her and finally looked over at him. In the moonlight, the bruises on her face were exaggerated and her tears shone. The bright girl he had known was gone, replaced by this young woman who had suffered enough.

Sam saw how she was holding her right arm to her chest and could see the stain of blood appearing on her shirt. "Hey, why don't you let me take a look at that arm?" He asked, inching closer to her.

She slid away from him, as far as the pole behind would let her. Fear was apparent in her eyes, but slipped away when she retold herself that it was just Uncle Sammy. Brook slowly extended her arm, watching it shake from pain and fatigue. She gazed back at the river, not wanting to look at the damage her own father had done.

"What happened back at the house B?" he asked as he gently cleaned the fairly deep cut on her arm.

"Is my dad okay?" she asked mindlessly.

"Yeah, but what happened?" he tried again.

"Good, because he wouldn't wake up…"

"I know, he was unconscious, but he is fine now…"

"I didn't mean to," she told him as a fresh tear slipped down her cheek.

Sam taped a pad of gauze to her arm, but didn't let go of her hand. "Didn't mean to what?"

"Make him fall."

"B, you didn't do that. Your dad, he just tripped over a chair."

"No he didn't, I made him fall. I thought about him hitting that wall—and he did," she said simply.

"Wait, you mean you thought it and it happened?" Sam asked, now getting concerned at what his niece was saying.

"Yeah, he was saying all these things, but he wasn't actually saying them. He made me so mad and then BAM he was on the floor," she said with more tears dripping onto her cheeks.

_Oh my god, what the hell is going on?_ he asked himself.

"When you find out Uncle Sammy, tell me. 'Cause I honestly don't know," she told him, laughing a little at the end.

"Find out what?" he asked very confused. He hadn't said anything.

"You asked, 'What the hell is going on?' Didn't you?"

"No Brook…I thought about it…" he said looking at her intently. "That's how you did it, in the car on Saturday. I had a vision and you saw it because you read my mind."

"You're nuts Uncle Sammy! You were right, my dad—he tripped over a chair and knocked himself out!" she yelled, getting worked up.

"B!" he said, trying to calm her down. "How long have you heard things?"

"Since I was 14, I used to just think that I wasn't paying attention, you know not seeing their lips move. They'd say things but they wouldn't move their mouths. I paid attention, but then the things I heard changed."

"How did they change?"

"They were things no one was meant to hear, things that didn't make sense. After a while I stopped, I stopped paying attention to them. I was tired of getting strange looks from my parents."

"What was you dad thinking, while…you know…"

"While he was beating to the floor?" she asked bitterly. "He was thinking that I reminded him of my mom. How after they had known each other for a bit, she would hide the beer from him, to 'help' him get over everything." Brook paused, not knowing if she could continue.

"He said I was worthless and didn't even want to look at me because I looked so much my mom. Said he hated how I was being a bitch and stole his beer…" she broke down and sobbed, shrugging Sam's hand off of her shoulder. "And I just got so mad and I saw him fly up and hit the wall and he did!"

Her head fell down into her hands. "What is wrong with me?!" she asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing B, nothing is wrong with you," he said as he collected the things in the first aid kit. "Listen, stay here alright. You can come and spend some time with me." Brooklyn nodded with a sniffle.

Sam walked back down the dock to the car and told Dean to get his ass out. "What the hell were you thinking Dean?!" he yelled as he pushed his brother against the car.

"I don't know Sammy, I wasn't…" Dean said, holding his hands up.

Before Sam could even stop himself, he hit Dean, landing a hard right hook to his jaw. Sam hit so hard that he sent Dean to the ground by the Impala. "Don't you 'Sammy' me. You weren't thinking Dean! Brook just lost her mom and can't even recognize her father! She needs you Dean, not the drunk you! She is 16 for god's sake, she needs her Dad! Have you totally forgotten about Max?!"

Dean's face visibly paled at the thought of the suicidal teen who killed himself and his father and uncle because of the exact thing that he had just done…

"Exactly Dean! Go home! Clean up the house and get yourself back to work. Brook's things are still in my car and she is going to stay with me for a while. Just think about what you did Dean…GO!"

Dean got up shakily and glanced back at the figure at the end of the dock. Brooklyn had stood up and looked at her dad. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. His heart broke at that moment as he turned around and started in the direction of the house.

She had heard the entire argument, god their thoughts alone where loud enough. But then she wanted to know what had happened to Max? She had never heard anyone in her family mention him before.

Sam screamed in frustration as he kicked the Impala's tire. After he gathered himself, he walked back down to Brook and helped her to the car. They arrived at Sam's house 10 minutes later, the ride in complete silence. He explained what had happened to Meredith and she set up their pull out couch.

Brook laid down, without saying a word to anyone. She looked up at the dark ceiling and thought about her mom and grandmom…she hoped they were okay. Before letting sleep take her, she prayed -- prayed to god, her mom, grandmom and anyone else who would listen to help her dad.

**A/n-** I don't think I should even apologize because leaving everyone hanging like that for so long was horrible and I don't really have an excuse. I lost the copybook that had the story in it, if that counts. Well now that it is summer I have the time to type and am ready to finish this story now that I have revisited it. Hope many of you still want to read it.

Thanks so much for sticking with me, I am a pain the ass, I know…but reviews are nice…even if you just yell at me for taking so long to update…hahaha

Claire


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n- Wow. I found the book that I wrote this story in a few weeks ago and I started reading what I had written. It seriously sounded like a third grader wrote it and I was seriously ashamed of myself. It was total crap. So I have spent the past few weeks starting a re-write of the final chapters of 'The Pain that Comes With Fatherhood." I decided against re-writing the whole story because I think I just went downhill in the final chapters because I really just wanted to get it done. So now they are coming back, chapters and hopefully updates. Sorry I am a pain the ass and I took forever, but I didn't want to post something that I wasn't proud of. **

**So here it is…**

**Chapter 18- Revelations Part 1**

Brooke stayed at Sam's all weekend, having not said a single word the entire time. Sam and Meredith were starting to get worried, worried to the point that Sam decided to walk her to school on Monday. He had to run to catch up to her, noticing that she was rubbing her arm that was bandaged. He knew that it was starting to itch, finally healing on its own. He just hoped that this walk would help her start talking again, but he wasn't going to force it out of her.

"It was my fault you know…" she said quietly, latching her hands into the straps of her backpack.

"What was?" he asked, surprised by the sudden declaration.

"Everything- the thing that killed my mom and almost got my dad…it was coming for me." She stared up at the sky as it started to lighten with the rising sun.

"No Brooke, nothing 'went after' anyone. Everything that happened was a simple string of coincide-"

"Don't even say it was all coincidence. I know something was after me and my parents got in its way."

"Brooke, even if there was a man coming for you-" he started before she cut him off again. Sam hated having to lie to her, but he and Dean had agreed not to tell her to protect her.

"Not a 'man' Uncle Sam, a thing- and don't try to feed me that It's to protect me Shit to me…I already know." She explained.

He looked down at her, stopping as he gently turned her to face him. "What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Just stop lying alright. I know it all: what you and dad used to do, how mom met dad, what actually killed my mom…"

He looked away feeling ashamed that he'd been caught in his lie. "Why didn't you say anything to us?"

She shrugged, "I figured you weren't telling me for a reason," she told him as she started walking again. "But I think I'm a little too involved this time for the two of you to cover this up."

"Brooklyn, why do you think the demon wants you?"

She bit her lip, thinking of a way to explain herself while nervously kicking at some rocks on the sidewalk. "Because I have these dreams. I just see a pair of yellow eyes and I hear this voice…"

"What does it say?" he asked, getting concerned that she was getting these types of dreams.

"It talks about you and dad and how you killed its family. It says that it's waiting to take his revenge and when he does come there is nothing you and dad can do to stop me from joining him."

A few moment of silence passed, "That's why you don't sleep much anymore…"

"Pretty much. It cant get into my head when I'm awake."

The pair stopped outside of Central Catholic. They always made sure Brooke was safe and protected, plus there was always 'room for the holy spirit' at school dances.

"So I'll here at 3:15 to pick you up." He told her.

She opened the door to the school and got halfway in before turning back to him. She hesitated, but shouted "I want to talk to my dad tonight…"

"You sure B?" he asked, watching her nod. "Alright, why don't we head over there for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good." She said with a small smile as she went into school.

Meanwhile, Dean had been going crazy without Brooke around. He was bored out of his mind just sitting at home at night, practically sick with worry. Sure, Sam would call each day and let him know how she was doing, but the few days she'd been away had been the longest days of his life.

He took what Sam had said seriously and had gone back to work after dumping all of the alcohol in the house down the drain. He even dumped the rubbing alcohol just because it said alcohol on it. He of course realized afterward that he should keep a bottle of it around, so he decided to go to Walgreens to get a new bottle. While browsing the shelves, he heard Metallica blasting from one of his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone and saw that it said 'Sam's Cell' on the screen.

"Sammy how is she?!"

"She's fine Dean. She actually talked today. She wants to see you."

"Really, you finally convinced her to hear me out?"

"No Dean, I didn't do anything. I was more than ready to let her stay with me as long as she needed." Sam explained to his older brother. He was trying to get Dean to understand just how hard this was on her. "She convinced herself, so we're going to pick up dinner around 3:30 and head over to your place."

"Alright, I get it Sammy. I'll see you two later." Dean paused, holding the bottle of rubbing alcohol in his hand. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thank you. You know how bad I- uh – how sorry I am…"

Sam sighed. He hated hearing Dean sound so vulnerable, so lost and sorry. "I know Dean, but you can't just tell her that. You really need to show her, you have no idea how much she is dealing with right now…"

"Alright, I'll see you later Sam." He said as he hung up the phone.

Dean continued to browse the shelves, wondering if he was forgetting anything. After paying the young girl behind the counter he started on his 15 minute walk home. Sam had taken the Impala the night of the incident and had never brought it back to Dean. He had hoped that not having his child and his car would be enough of a shock to get him to change. As he walked up the walkway to their porch, he saw a man sitting on their swing.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" he shouted, trying to get the bum's attention.

"That's no way to greet your father Dean…" John said as he slowly walked down the steps to the sidewalk with Dean.

"Dad?!" he said as he took a step back. "You couldn't have made here that quickly."

"Dean, you know how I drive." He told him, grabbing his oldest into a hug. "Besides, I wasn't that far away when you called. I check in every so often, you just never know…"

Dean hugged him back tightly, "Yeah because that isn't weird at all…"

John took a step back and looked at his son. "You look good Dean, considering. I'm sorry about your wife…"

"Yeah, thanks. I looked like hell a few days back, but I'm working on it." He said sadly. "So where are you staying dad?"

They walked up the steps, John grabbing an old military issue bag off of the porch. "I don't know. I was thinking I could stay with you and get to now my granddaughter."

Dean visibly darkened at the mention of Brooke, a little fearful of his father's reaction to everything that had recently happened. "I'll introduce you tonight when she comes for dinner, she isn't exactly staying with me right now…"

"What- where is she Dean?" John asked, concern etched on his aging face.

Dean closed the door behind him, feeling awkward about what he was going to have to tell his dad. "She's staying with Sam for a little while." He led his dad into the kitchen. It wasn't totally back to normal, a few broken pieces of chairs still on the floor, but he had cleaned it up a bit. "You want something to drink? I think I have water and maybe some Sierra Mist."

"No Dean… I want to know why your daughter is staying at her uncle's and not with you?!" he said sternly, sitting on the only unbroken kitchen chair.

"Something happened last week dad. Brooklyn went to stay with Sammy and his family."

"What the hell happened Dean?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
